You stole my heart
by SantiagoLopezDreamer
Summary: ¿Que tan profunda es la relacion entre un criminal y su victima? Blaine Anderson creia tener poder sobre el chico al que acababa de robar pero, pronto se dio cuenta, era solo una pieza de su juego y ya no podia escapar.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Creo que mi computadora esta teniendo algunos problemas asi que, en caso de cualquier anormalidad en mis escritos, me avisan. Las vacaciones me volvieron irresponsable, lo siento por no haber actualizado rapido el fic anterior :$ Voy a intentar mejorar ahora que ya empiezan las clases de nuevo. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado su tiempo libre, y que les guste esta nueva idea que se me ocurrio por una pesadilla que tuve el otro dia. La voy a ir escribiendo a medida que se me ocurran las ideas asi que si alguno tiene una buena me la puede dejar en los comentarios, o cualquier critica que sirva para mejorar :) Los quiero mucho. Santi**

* * *

**Prólogo **

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Kurt se dirigia al Banco tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas, jamás hubiera imaginado que en el callejón oscuro de la esquina había un enmascarado esperándolo. Se detuvo un instante para sacar su fijador del bolso pero un brazo musculoso lo retuvo y arrastro hacia el callejón. Siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar o pedir ayuda, una mano cubria su boca mientras la otra lo agarraba con fuerza de la muñeca. "Espero que valores tu vida lo suficiente para no echarlo a perder, princesa"

Kurt rodó los ojos, parecía que los años soportando las burlas en el instituto no acabarían ahora que por fin había llegado a Nueva York. Era extraño pero, aunque muy seguramente estuviera a segundos de su trágica muerte, no se sentía nervioso en absoluto. Como si la adrenalina hubiera borrado por completo el miedo, no dudaría en responderle alguna grosería a su captor si este le quitara las manos de encima. Sintió que una de ellas dejaba un objeto extraño en su oído y, momentos después, ya estaba liberado en medio de la calle donde se encontraba anteriormente. Kurt no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño pero, cuando se agachó a recoger su bolso y fijador, entendió que la pesadilla no había terminado. Acababa de empezar: "¿Me escuchas?"

El castaño asintió sin saber de donde provenía la voz, su mano se extendió hasta el objeto extraño en su oído. Era un auricular. "Desde ahora vas a seguir mis instrucciones; entras al banco, sacas el dinero de donde lo tengas y lo depositas en la cuenta que yo te indico. Luego te retiras y esperas en donde pueda verte, si fallas no dudaré en darte una paliza y si le dices a alguien mejor te despides de tu vida" La voz del extraño era increíble pero esa no era la clase de cosas que uno piensa cuando estaba en riesgo su vida, Kurt se asustaba de lo calmado que se encontraba en aquellos momentos límite.

"Entendido, si fallas me matas ¿Qué pasa si hago bien el trabajo? ¿Cuál es mi recompensa?" Pregunto lleno de coraje mientras caminaba al interior del edificio y tomaba asiento para esperar su turno, esperaba que la gente no notara que parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. "¿Por qué debería darte una recompensa? ¿No es suficiente dejarte con vida, Porcelana?" El castaño volvió a rodar los ojos, no dudaría en sospechar de la entrenadora de porristas de su liceo de no ser porque la voz sonaba completamente diferente. Y encantadora.

"La vida es a cambio del dinero, esperaba una recompensa por hacer bien el trabajo. Es difícil no estropearlo con tanta presión" Se aplicó el fijador y tomó un espejo de su bolso para arreglar el cabello que le molestaba cayendo por su frente, fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ojos avellana, cabello oscuro, jeans negros ajustados y un pequeño aparato electrónico que llevaba a sus hermosos labios.

"¿Qué clase de recompensa?" Sin duda, ese era el criminal. Parecía tener su misma edad pero no podría asegurarlo porque se encontraba bajo las sombras del callejón, Kurt se alegraba de que este no notara como seguía sus movimientos de cerca con el espejo. Sabía que lo que planeaba era una locura pero tenia sentido, de hecho, se sorprendía de lo grandiosa de su idea incluso en momentos donde la mayoría entraría en pánico o haría alguna tontería.

"Me invitas a cenar" Exigió firmemente y se puso de pie guardando sus pertenencias en el bolso mientras se acercaba al mostrador para ser atendido, tomó el silencio del otro lado del auricular como una victoria y sonrio satisfecho; el extraño estaba pensando al respecto. "Hecho" Oyó como respuesta mientras hacía la transacción

"Pero si es una trampa vas a resultar seriamente herido" Kurt suspiró, parecía que aquella era la única línea de diálogo que el pobre se había aprendido para esta oportunidad de asalto. Prestó atención al número de cuenta que el misterioso criminal le dictaba y pasó todo su dinero ahorrado a él, una expresión derrotada en su rostro pero sabía que lo que hacía era lo mejor. Necesitaba su vida, su padre dependía de ella.

"Listo, te doy mi número y me dices en que restaurante te encuentro. Más vale que no sea uno oscuro y clandestino para seguirme robando porque no hay más dinero de donde salió eso, ahí estaban todos mis ahorros" Gruñó y la voz del otro lado se silenció por un momento.

"Entonces nada de trampas; tú no traes a la policía y yo no preparo ningún truco sucio ¿De acuerdo?" ¿Qué clase de sistema de alianza se podía hacer entre el chico que acababa de robarte todo el dinero que tenías ahorrado? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que confiaramos uno en el otro luego de eso?

"Trato" Kurt se encogió de hombros y le dio su numero de teléfono al desconocido, si su plan funcionaba como esperaba no tendría que preocuparse por la locura en la que se estaba metiendo "Nos vemos luego entonces" Agregó y arrojó el auricular hacia la oscuridad, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino de vuelta a su apartamento.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Sam no había llegado a casa todavía pero Tina me esperaba en la cocina con una sonrisa, ya imaginaba que si volvía tan temprano era porque las cosas habían salido bien. "¿Buenas noticias, Blainey days?"

"Mejor de lo que crees" Me dejé caer sobre el sillón que Sam usaba como cama de lunes a viernes, sabía lo feliz que estaría cuando le dijera sobre el asalto de hoy y lo complicado que sería convencerlo. "¿Me ayudas a convencer a Sam? Su familia necesita el dinero más de lo que nosotros, dijimos que esa sería nuestra prioridad"

"Pero su prioridad es que entres a la Universidad de tus sueños y acabes con toda esta basura de una vez por todas" Contestó la chica mientras continuaba haciendo la cena con las sobras del día anterior; así funcionaban nuestras vidas desde que habíamos salido de la secundaria, Tina cuidaba niños pequeños y ancianos dedicando la mitad de su dinero al alquiler de nuestro apartamento y la otra mitad a mis ahorros para la Universidad. Lo que yo ganaba cantando en las calles era para la otra parte del alquiler y la comida pero como últimamente no era suficiente, después de un par de días pasando hambre, decidí agregar más trabajos a la lista –y no todos ellos tan respetables como la música- como por ejemplo, el de aquella misma mañana. Sam era el que la pasaba peor, había recurrido a los mismos métodos de cuando era joven y todo lo que ganaba iba destinado a su familia en Lima, Ohio a donde viajaba cada fin de semana para llevarle las ganancias semanales.

"Pensaba que cuando nos mudáramos aquí las cosas serían diferentes" Susurré, enterrando mi rostro contra el mugido respaldo del sillón y sintiendo las manos de mi amiga apoyarse sobre mi hombro.

"La cena esta lista y Sam no llegará hasta el amanecer ¿Por qué no me cuentas como fue todo?" Pregunto ella con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, no sabía como agradecerle por darnos la fuerza que necesitábamos. Porque eso era Tina para nosotros, el pilar que nos mantenía luchando. La abracé con fuerza, no tenía ganas de hablar de mi primera vez como delincuente. Jamás me hubiera imaginado haciendo algo así en mis épocas de secundaria, y no lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque estábamos a punto de morir de hambre y ser echados a la calle.

"Yo no soy así, Tina" Sollocé acercándola con mis brazos y sacudiendo mi cabeza escondida entre su cabello, sus manos todavía se movían lentamente recorriendo mis espalda de arriba abajo. "Lo se, Blainey" Respondió y nos quedamos en aquella posición hasta que dejé de llorar y me quedé dormido en sus brazos. Luego de que mis padres me echaran de casa, Tina se había convertido en mi nueva madre y, de una forma u otra, Sam en mi padre. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era cederle ese dinero a él y su familia, ya tendría tiempo para escapar de este infierno de vida y entrar a la Universidad luego.

Me desperté con el sonido de Sam aporreando la puerta. "Tenía que haber esperado a que despertaras para que lo convenciéramos juntos" Suspiró Tina, calentando la cena que no había comido y dándomela en uno de los únicos platos que teníamos, me encontraba en el sillón seguramente porque Sam había decidido dejarme dormir y tomar mi lugar en las mantas del piso. Ahora me sentía mal por él, me pregunté si volvería a casa aquella noche o estaría lo suficiente enojado para no dirigirme la palabra en una semana.

"¿Me prestas tu celular para invitar a un chico a cenar?" Pregunté debido a que había tenido que vender el mío la semana pasada para pagar las deudas del apartamento antes de que el casero llamara a la policía para dejarnos en la calle. El rostro de Tina cambió de un momento a otro, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente y sus labios separándose unos centímetros.

"C-Claro" Me lo alcanzó sin hacer preguntas y le agradecí interiormente por ello, siempre era honesto con mis amigos ya que eran toda la familia que me quedaba pero no estaba preparado para hacer publica la noticia de que estaba siendo lo suficientemente decerebrado para invitar a cenar al chico al que acababa de robar todo su dinero.

'¿Ese restaurante italiano frente a NYADA es suficientemente iluminado para ti? –B'

'No podrías haber hecho una elección mejor, señor criminal. Nos vemos a las ocho. –K'

Le devolví el celular a mi amiga que, tal y como imaginaba, no tardó en revisarlo y levantar la mirada completamente confundida. No solía salir con chicos, no tenía tiempo suficiente para ello ni dinero para invertir en flores y chocolates. De hecho, nunca había sido bueno para el romance pero en la situaciones que me encontraba, la habilidad había incluso empeorado hasta el punto en que evitaba cualquier acercamiento para no ilusionarme, había perdido las esperanzas por completo. "Es solo un amigo, Tina"

"Pensé que nosotros éramos tus únicos amigos" Respondió y noté cierta presencia de sorpresa mezclada con celos en su tono, estaba acostumbrado dado que la chica era como una madre protectora que seguía todos nuestros pasos de cerca.

"No te preocupes, no volveré a verlo luego de esta noche" Dije y esperé estar en lo cierto, jamás hubiera imaginado lo equivocado que estaba.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando llegué al restaurante en cuestión, el chico ya estaba esperando; lucía un conjunto sencillo pero impactante desde donde se lo mirara, no conocía a nadie que pudiera resaltar tanto con pantalones oscuros y una camisa púrpura. Fruncí el ceño ante la ropa de diseñador, no me sentí tan mal por haber robado a este chico en particular en vez de a tantos que, como yo, luchaban simplemente por sobrevivir cada día. Él debía ser un estudiante universitario de padres adinerados, me sentaría en frente y me marcharía tan pronto como pudiera "Hola"

Levantó la vista y me analizó cuidadosamente "Pensé que no vendrías" Contestó apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos y su codo sobre la mesa al tiempo que tomaba asiento, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso por su mirada azul prestando atención a cada uno de mis movimientos "Era la primera vez que cometías un delito" Adivinó y me hizo sentir tan mal como creía, sin duda había sido un error aparecer allí.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Podía sentir mi corazón impacientarse y mis manos juguetear nerviosamente por debajo de la mesa, dejé que mis ojos se entretuvieran con la estantería de bebidas a las espaldas del castaño para no dejar que notara lo profundo que sus palabras calaban en mis huesos. No quería hablar de criminales o delitos, yo no era así.

"No parece que tuvieras mucha experiencia con eso" Sonrió y me mostró su celular "Si le hubiera dado tu número a la policía podían haber rastreado tu casa…" Comenzó haciéndome sentir un inepto porque Tina podría haber estado en peligro por mi culpa, era su celular y la policía podría estar ahora arrestándola en mi lugar. El chico debió haber notado el pánico en mi expresión porque agregó, rápidamente "…pero no lo he hecho aun. Podía haberles dicho como te veías para que fuera más fácil encontrarte porque, mientras me dabas las indicaciones por el auricular, te estaba viendo por el reflejo de mi espejo"

Me permití observarlo esta vez, boquiabierto. "¿Eso significa que no hiciste la denuncia?" Pregunté estupefacto, olvidándome de respirar mientras él disfrutaba de mis reacciones. Si hacía la denuncia, mostraba a los oficiales el número del celular de Tina y les daba una descripción exacta de cómo me veía, estaría entre rejas antes de que pudiera escapar de nuevo a Lima. Estaba perdido, había perdido por ser tan inocente como Sam lo había previsto.

"No la hice. Tampoco pienso hacerla, por ahora" Sostuvo el menú y pasó las páginas conservando aquella encantadora sonrisa, agradecía que esperara en silencio hasta que lograra recuperarme por completo.

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Pregunté y, aunque no pudiera asegurarme, sabía que mis ojos brillaban ¿Me habría perdonado? ¿Era aquél chico alguna especie de Dios? Haría cualquier cosa para agradecerle, estaba en deuda con él. No podía creer que hubiera una persona tan generosa en el mundo, la suma que le había quitado podría ser suficiente para comprar una buena casa y sobraría quizás para un auto no muy lujoso.

"¿Dónde están tus modales, señor criminal? ¿No deberías presentarte antes de pedirme explicaciones?" Cambió de tema y se alejó del menú por un momento para ofrecerme su mano "Kurt Hummel, estudiante de NYADA y honorable empleado de Vogue"

"Blaine Anderson" Sostuve su mano, correspondiendo su sonrisa "Una buena persona con mala suerte" Eso parecía resumir todos los acontecimientos desde la secundaria sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, estaba sumamente agradecido por el hecho que no me hubiera denunciado teniendo tanto a su favor pero todavía no podía fiarme de él. No podía seguir siendo tan inocente, se lo debía a Sam y a Tina, debía ser más cuidadoso por ellos.

"Me gustaría decir que es un gusto conocerte, Blaine Anderson, pero siento que hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo" Se encogió de hombros y sentí la puñalada atravesar mi pecho, me pregunté si la razón por la que me había forzado a acompañarlo a cenar era para torturarme hasta que le devolviera su dinero.

"Me sorprende que no hayas traído a la policía contigo" Admití deseando que la conversación cambiara de una vez por todas pero sin saber de que hablar en su lugar, el mesero llegó entonces y Kurt pidió abundante alimento mientras yo buscaba lo más económico para mí.

"Si lo hacía, sabía que no me invitarías para cenar mañana" Respondió cuando el mesero se fue y provocó que levantara una ceja y cruzara mis brazos, el chico debía haber enloquecido.

"No pensaba invitarte de cualquier forma" Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos esta vez y su sonrisa causó estragos en mis entrañas, por más inocente que fuera podía adivinar que habían planes detrás de aquél hermoso rostro de porcelana "¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Quizás porque soy encantador y te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo…" Bromeó acercando sus labios a mi oído para que las mesas de al lado no pudieran escucharnos "… O porque no seré tan amable si llegó hasta aquí mañana y tú no estás esperándome"

El horror circulaba a través de mis venas como veneno a medida que entendía sus palabras, la piel se me erizaba con su aliento rosando mi piel. Kurt Hummel me tenía justo donde me quería y a no ser que hiciera lo que se le antojara, me denunciaría y daría a la policía todos los datos necesarios para que me atraparan. Estaba acorralado.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Habia pasado casi una semana desde nuestra primera cena juntos y no sabía que pensar. Actualmente me encontraba recostado en el sillón porque era sábado en la noche y Sam estaba dándole el dinero del robo a su familia, habíamos podido convencerlo después de todo pero aún estaba enojado y no nos hablaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario "¿Blainey days?"

"Si, estoy despierto" Observé por encima del sillón para encontrar a mi mejor amiga con su pijama viejo y un pequeño oso de peluche, su cabeza apareciendo tímidamente por entre la puerta de su cuarto. Nuestro apartamento se componía de una habitación –cuyo tamaño era menor al armario del que solía disponer en la casa de mis padres- en donde apenas entraba la cama de Tina y una estantería para sus pertenencias, una cocina aún más pequeña que se conectaba al minúsculo comedor en el que no entraban mesas por lo que comíamos en el sillón que habíamos rescatado de una subasta en un barrio de mala muerte y, finalmente, el baño al final del pasillo.

"Dijiste que saldrías con el chico misterioso solo una noche" Ella hizo un puchero mientras me arrojaba el peluche y empujaba mi hombro para hacerse espacio en el sillón, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría exigiéndome detalles pero hubiera preferido seguir quitando aquél problema de su lista porque ya tenía bastantes.

"Lo sé" Pasé mis brazos por alrededor de mis piernas y deje caer mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas mientras Tina levantaba una ceja y apretaba el osito contra su pecho "Pero el asunto se complicó y si no te conté antes fue porque no quería darte más problemas, ya me enteré que una de las ancianas que cuidabas falleció y la familia de uno de los niños se mudó a otro estado y aprecio que hayas querido ocultárnoslo con la intención de protegernos pero esta 'familia' que creamos se basa en la confianza y…"

Me interrumpió alzando su mano y rodando los ojos, como cuando se cansaba de mi manía por grabar mis mejores recuerdos con música y cantar juntos para olvidar los problemas "No montes drama como si estuvieras siendo amenazado por la familia del chico que robaste o algo así"

"No por la familia, en realidad" Susurré y la hice callar de inmediato, sus ojos pasando del peluche a mí en cuestión de segundos y su dedo alzándose lentamente para posicionarse en mi pecho.

"¿Blaine Anderson, estas queriendo decir que el chico que robaste es quien te invita a cenar cada noche? ¡¿Es que tiene algún retraso mental?!" Chilló y mis brazos se tensaron, apretando el agarre de mis piernas hasta que el suspiro calmado escapó de sus labios y sus brazos encontraron el lugar de siempre sobre mis hombros "Lo siento, ahora soy yo la que monta el drama"

"Su nombre es Kurt y no parece una mala persona, dice que va a denunciarme si dejo de invitarlo a cenar pero no puedo más que agradecerle por no haberlo hecho aún. La cantidad que le robe fue inmensa y es como si quisiera hacérmelas pagar en cuotas o algo así, invitándolo al mismo restaurante cada noche. Intento odiarlo por amenazarme pero lo que yo le hice fue peor, además, es imposible odiar a un chico como él, créeme" Una sonrisa peligrosa debió haberse escapado accidentalmente porque las manos de Tina comenzaron a hacerme daño sobre mis hombros, me volteé y encontré sus labios apretados y ceño fruncido.

"¿Con qué dinero estas pagando esa bendita cuota?" Preguntó y no pude mirarla a los ojos, no podía decirle que ya no podría pagar por nuestra comida o alquiler porque lo que ganaba haciendo música iba exclusivamente para Kurt. "¿Por cuánto tiempo te obligará a alimentarlo? ¿No crees que al final habrá ganado más dinero él, reteniéndote toda la vida, que tú por haberle robado? No puedes dejar que esto continúe"

"Lo siento, Tina, realmente lo hago pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo dejar que me denuncie, no quiero ir a la cárcel. Por favor, déjame deberte unos meses mientras encuentro una solución, te pagaré todo con intereses luego" Le supliqué pero sabía que no era nada a lo que pudiera aceptar fácilmente porque sus ingresos se verían disminuidos pronto hasta que encontrara nuevas ancianas y niños que cuidar, ahora me convertiría en otra boca más que mantener y ella no merecía eso.

"Enamóralo" Gruñó cruzando sus brazos, el aire escapando de mis pulmones porque había dejado de rasguñar mis hombros y mi pulso enloqueciendo por lo que acababa de aconsejarme. "Si logras que se enamore de ti, olvidará tu deuda y no te denunciará sin importar lo que pase. Incluso, si tienes éxito –y estoy segura que lo tendrás porque no te ves nada mal y tu personalidad es adorable- podrás lograr que te mantenga, Blaine, porque yo no lo haré. No es porque no quiera, simplemente no puedo y lo sabes"

Vi a mi mejor amiga ponerse de pie para regresar a su dormitorio y me maldije porque había hecho que ambos se enojaran conmigo en la misma semana, lo único que podía hacer para arreglar nuestros problemas era hacerle caso a Tina. No tenía otra opción.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Entonces estudias en NYADA, trabajas como diseñador de modas en Vogue, eres el dueño de una de las bandas mas populares en este mismo restaurante y vives con tus mejores amigas en la Gran Ciudad? ¿Qué fuiste en tu vida pasada, Batman?" La risa de Kurt era lo mejor de mis días y no dejaba escapar ni una sola cena sin hacer lo posible por oírla, actuaba como el mejor analgésico para esta enfermedad a la que llamaba vivir.

"Error" Cubrió su boca como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos y se llevó otro trozo de pasta para masticar rápidamente antes de contestarme "Ya no estudio en NYADA, tuve que dejarlo hace cosa de un mes. No trabajo como diseñador aún, solo ayudo a Isabelle con sus recados. La banda esta casi al desintegrarse porque mis amigos parecen estar viviendo una segunda etapa de sus días en el instituto, como si les costara demasiado despedirse de ellos por completo y, aunque no puedo negar que vivo de maravilla con las Divas de mejor temperamento de Lima, no creo haber sido Batman en mi vida pasada. Lo mío es más, príncipe de Disney"

"Amo los príncipes de Disney" Solté sin siquiera pensarlo pero logré cambiar el tema antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "Espera ¿Lima, Ohio? Yo y mis amigos también venimos de allí. Bueno, yo de Westerville en realidad. El mundo es tan pequeño"

"Claro que lo es. Digo, decides robar el dinero del banco de una persona y resulta ser prácticamente tu vecino de la infancia. Uno tiene que andar con los ojos abiertos" Me guiña pero siento la puñalada, mis ojos recorren el camino hasta los suyos y me pregunto que quiere de mí y cuando va a terminar todo este juego. Sé que si no termina pronto acabaré en la calle porque Tina y Sam no han roto la regla del hielo y no esperaré que me echen del apartamento si no pago el quinto mes de alquiler que debo, me iré solo y sin avisar si no llego al siguiente.

"Kurt" Sostengo su mano entre la mía y le doy un leve apretón intentando usar la más dulce mirada de entre mi repertorio, el consejo de mi amiga latente bajo mis actos "¿Crees que algún día podamos ser amigos? Cometí un error y lo siento, realmente lo siento pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tu vida va increíble y la mía se cae a pedazos ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme y seguir adelante alguna vez?"

"¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?" Retiró su mano como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica y me dedicó la expresión más fría y llena de odio que había recibido en toda mi vida, supe que lo había arruinado desde el momento en que se puso de pie y guardo parte de la cena en una lonchera de su bolso como cada vez que acabábamos de comer. "¿Tienes idea de lo que iba a hacer con ese dinero, Blaine? ¿Crees que tu vida es lo suficientemente miserable para quitar parte de la luz de los ricachones que tienen todos sus asuntos arreglados? Bien, te equivocas. No sabes cuánto te equivocas" Negó su cabeza lentamente, escupiendo sus palabras como dardos y clavándome el odio y decepción mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro y abandonaba el restaurante.

"No es necesario que regreses, Blaine. Ya no quiero que cenemos juntos nunca más" Exclamó mientras se alejaba y sabia lo que eso significaba, iba a denunciarme y hacer que me metieran a la cárcel. No podía permitirlo.

"¡Kurt, espera!" Corrí tras él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y sostuve su muñeca para detenerlo, encontrándonos ambos en medio de la calle y rodeados de espectadores curiosos que nos creían una pareja rompiendo. "Me sería más fácil entenderte si pudieras explicarlo, disculpa por creer que tu vida es perfecta pero eso es lo que parece ¿Para qué era el dinero? ¿Ahorrabas para una cama solar? ¿Quizás querías viajar a Paris por tu cumpleaños? Hay quienes se mueren de hambre, Kurt. ¡Yo soy uno de ellos!"

"¡Yo también lo soy!" Gritó deshaciéndose de mi agarre de nuevo y con lágrimas en los ojos, apartándose de mí con las manos temblorosas y el dolor grabado en su rostro "El dinero era para pagar por el hospital en el que se encuentra mi padre y, ahora que no cuento con él, tengo que usar todo mi sueldo en ello y no me queda suficiente para pagar por el apartamento o para comer. Por eso te fuerzo a pagar mi cena y guardo las sobras para el resto de los días, Blaine, porque destrozaste las esperanzas que guardaba en esa maldita cuenta en el banco"

Si hubiera decidido quemarme vivo, seguramente el sufrimiento hubiera sido menor al que sentí luego de sus confesiones pero lo vi marchar de nuevo y no pude evitar soltar la única pregunta que podría hacerme quedar como una persona aún más detestable "¿Me denunciarás?"

Se rió amargamente limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos "No, no lo haré. Olvidaré lo de la cena y conseguiré alguna otra forma de conseguir el dinero así que no se te ocurra aparecer de nuevo frente a mí o volver a dirigirme la palabra. Estas muerto para mí, Blaine Anderson"


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Nunca había conocido a nadie con tantos trabajos como Sam; de lunes a viernes y en la mañana antes de que nos despertáramos, trabajaba en un restaurante familiar como mesero hasta que llegaba la tarde y hacía de chofer para una pareja de ricos, luego entraba como guardia de seguridad a un supermercado cerca de nuestro apartamento en donde conseguía la comida gratis por el resto del día hasta que tocaba su turno como barman hasta que saliera el sol. A veces lo contrataban como modelo en algunas revistas o desfiles y entonces siquiera podía llegar al apartamento en las noches. Apenas tenía un par de horas para dormir antes de volver a trabajar y solo se permitía los fines de semana para visitar a su familia y descansar aunque, conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguro tenía otros trabajos en Lima con los que pagaba los viajes de ida y vuelta. "Blainers, el rubio oxigenado olvidó su desayuno de nuevo. ¿Te importa pasar por su trabajo?"

Le sonreí a Tina, era la primera vez que me hablaba desde que le había confesado lo de Kurt y esto se debía seguramente a que la noche anterior no había salido a cenar con él. "No hay problema" Sostuve la lonchera y besé su mejilla antes de despedirla porque, afortunadamente, había encontrado un nuevo trabajo como niñera. Caminé hacia el restaurante familiar para entregarle el desayuno a mi mejor amigo, él ya había empezado a hablarme de nuevo incluso aunque también se había enterado de lo sucedido con Kurt y la razón por la que ya no volvería a verlo de nuevo.

No sabía si verlo como la mayor de mis suertes o la peor de mis pesadillas; había sido un monstruo con ese chico de todas las formas posibles, había robado el dinero que guardaba para ayudar a su padre hospitalizado, lo había tratado como un chico de vida increíble cuando en realidad no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente a la mía y lo había dejado marchar sin disculparme porque agradecía que no me denunciara a la policía y acabara con las cenas a las que me forzaba a invitarlo. Por un lado me alegraba de usar ese dinero para el bienestar mío y de mis amigos, por el otro me preguntaba que haría Kurt ahora y lamentaba no regresar a los días en que oía su hermosa sonrisa. Por Dios, había pasado apenas un día y ya lo extrañaba ¿Lo superaría alguna vez? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"¿Blaine?" La amable muchacha con la guitarra a sus espaldas me sonreía desde la puerta del restaurante, su turno terminaba cuando empezaba el de Sam así que solía encontrármela cada vez que mi amigo olvidaba su almuerzo y ella ya no se gastaba en preguntar que me traía allí "Sam tuvo que ir al baño, espéralo frente al piano y toca algo si quieres. Sabes que el jefe te adora" Saludó cariñosamente y se fue por lo que hice exactamente lo que me aconsejó, extrañaba tocar el piano y no podía permitirme uno por lo que esas escasas oportunidades en el restaurante eran una bendición para mí.

Me senté sobre el banquito habitual y suspiré dejando a mis dedos deslizarse sobre las teclas y a mi dolor desvanecerse con cada nota, la música me alejaba de mis problemas y mi vida parecía cobrar sentido. Me ayudaba a recordar la razón por la que seguía luchando, tenía que entrar a esa Universidad, convertirme en un músico famoso y ayudar a mis amigos a salir adelante. Terminé de tocar y oí los aplausos de la única persona que se encontraba en el restaurante a aquellas horas y la única que jamás imaginé volver a ver: "¿Kurt?"

"Antes trabajaba aquí solo luego de salir de Vogue pero aceptaron que me pasara por las mañanas" Se encogió de hombros, las ojeras delatando que había renunciado a sus pocas horas de sueño por mi culpa ya que había dejado de invitarlo a cenar y había tenido que buscar otros recursos "Sam, tu compañero de piso, te mencionó hace unos momentos e imaginé que te vería por aquí uno de estos días"

"Kurt, realmente lo siento. Soy una basura, una despreciable basura. Por favor, perdóname" Bajé del escenario y tomé sus manos pero no tardó en alejarlas y cruzarse de brazos. "Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche, por favor dame otra oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que no soy así como crees"

"Ya te dije que no te denunciaría, no tienes razones para seguir con el trato. Solo aléjate de mí tanto como puedas" Se volteó arreglando su uniforme y acercándose a una pareja que acababa de entrar al lugar y tomar asiento, no podía dejarlo ir aún. "Eres bueno en el piano, por cierto"

"Kurt" No podía dejar de repetir su nombre, había algo en él que me apaciguaba el alma así como con la música, me traía paz y no quería despedirme del sentimiento por siempre "Si que tengo razones para seguir con eso y lo haré aunque mi libertad ya no esté en juego, acompáñame a cenar esta noche o yo mismo iré a entregarme a la policía por robar tu dinero"


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

"¿Cómo está tu papá?" Le pregunté a mi nuevo amigo mientras me arrastraba por debajo de la camioneta, Kurt estaba en una de sus pocas horas libres desde que el restaurante en el que trabajaba había tenido que cerrar porque el dueño viajaría con su familia. Sam había aprovechado para cumplir las ocho horas de sueño necesarias pero el castaño había preferido acompañarme a uno de mis trabajos y se había quedado mirando el amanecer desde la portezuela del taller mientras yo hacía de mecánico, las horas pasaban más rápido cuando estábamos juntos y a pesar de lo sucedido no había charlas incómodas entre nosotros.

"Cada vez peor, el tratamiento lo deja débil y ya está cansado de tanto esfuerzo. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, me alegro que tenga a Carole para cuidarlo cuando yo no estoy" Suspiró con tristeza pero soltó la risa cuando me vio cubierto de grasa, mirando la máquina confundido. "¿Cuál es mi recompensa si arreglo la camioneta?"

Ahora era yo quien soltaba la risa, Kurt y su impecable conjunto de diseñador no parecía poder siquiera entrar dentro de una frase con relación a los deportes y vehículos pero su mirada llena de confianza hacía dudar a cualquiera. "Almuerzo, y en un lugar igual de iluminado que la cena" Le guiñé y rodó los ojos, sabía que no creía que pudiera hacerlo y a medida que remangaba su camisa y maniobraba dentro del capó, me dejaba sin habla.

"Arreglado" Hizo ronronear el vehículo y me arrojó las llaves de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. "Nunca subestimes al hijo de un mecánico, Blaine" No volvería a hacerlo, ahora Tina me mataría por gastar más de lo que debía con Kurt pero no me importaba, una apuesta era una apuesta y no era como si él no necesitara de ello. Luego de nuestro encuentro en el restaurante de Sam, habíamos vuelto con nuestra costumbre de cenar juntos y ya no había amenazas de por medio por lo que se podía respirar la alegría contagiosa en la atmósfera entre ambos en lugar de la tensión. Nos divertíamos y habíamos aprendido mucho uno del otro; le conté sobre mis padres y mi hermano y como me habían echado de casa, la mudanza con mis mejores amigos y lo complicado que había sido todo desde entonces. Descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común respecto a las artes y compartimos anécdotas del doloroso pasado en la secundaria y las burlas de los jugadores de fútbol intentando verlo del punto de vista divertido, Kurt había sido muy ingenioso en aquellas épocas burlándose de los mastodontes e insultándolos en clase de francés para que no lo entendieran.

"¿Cómo va la economía de la gran familia?" Me preguntó sentándose en la cabina trasera mientras terminaba de limpiar el auto y pasar el trapo limpio por mi rostro, le dedique una sonrisa amistosa y negué con la cabeza: era su mejilla ahora la que estaba cubierta de aceite de motor.

"Tina recuperó las horas perdidas y gana un poco más que de costumbre así que su humor mejoró considerablemente, Sam está más que feliz porque la agencia lo llamó para dos eventos de modelaje en los próximos días y yo no puedo quejarme" Me encogí de hombros y estiré mi mano para limpiar la mejilla de mi amigo con mi pulgar, su piel suave sonrojándose bajo mi tacto y haciendo a mi corazón volverse loco.

"Así que, además de tocar el piano maravillosamente, tocas la guitarra" Adivinó, seguramente por la aspereza de mi piel. Imaginé que le molestaría así que intenté retirar mi mano mientras asentía, pero él colocó la suya por encima para mantenerme acariciando su mejilla y cerró los ojos. "Olvida el almuerzo, tengo sobras suficientes de la cena de ayer y algo de dinero extra para el café de la tarde así que mejor me muestras lo bueno que eres y me dedicas una canción con la guitarra"

"Gracias, Kurt, sabes que Tina me mataría si extiendo la cantidad de comidas que paso contigo" Le di una última caricia a la tersa piel de su rostro y tomé mi mano entre la suya para salir juntos del taller dándole un saludo a mi jefe al pasar, mi turno había acabado y era hora de comenzar el siguiente trabajo de mi lista y, sin duda, mi favorito. Me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre en la vereda, con la guitarra sobre mi regazo y Kurt observándome expectante a un lado. "Siéntete libre de unirte si quieres, Hummel" Le guiñé y empecé a tocar hábilmente, mis dedos acostumbrados a la textura de las viejas cuerdas de mi guitarra.

I was alone, I took a ride (Estaba solo, me di la vuelta)

I didn't know what I would find there (No sabía que iba a encontrar)

Another road where maybe I (Otro camino donde quizás)

could see another kind of mind there (Podría ver otra forma de pensar)

Kurt se unió y cantamos juntos dando vueltas alrededor de la vereda, bailando y riendo mientras la gente nos rodeaba y acompañaba con palmas. Nos divertimos como nunca y me pregunté si, en medio de todos los problemas, había encontrado finalmente la luz de esperanza que siempre había estado buscando.

Then suddenly I see you, did I tell you I need you? (De repente de veo. Te dije que te necesito?)

Ooh got to get you into my life (He conseguido meterte en mi vida)


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

"Ya van dieciséis mensajes de Blancanieves diciendo que aceptes y tú aún no me dices lo que hay que aceptar" Tina se sentó a mi lado en el sillón aquella noche tormentosa mientras Sam viajaba de vuelta a Lima, habíamos podido reparar el microondas con lo que había ganado modelando y su familia podría darse algunos gustos. Incluso, le había ido tan bien en uno de los eventos que lo habían contratado como modelo permanente y el sueldo sería suficiente para no tener que preocuparse en un buen tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre la vez que cantamos juntos?" Tina asintió y dejé que por un momento me invadieran los hermosos recuerdos de la voz de Kurt uniéndose con la mía, nuestras risas y la emoción de la gente que nos rodeaba, la felicidad flotando como una nube que nos rodeaba y mantenía atrapados. "Cuando terminé de tocar, un hombre de traje se me acercó y me dio su tarjeta. Dice que tengo talento, que trabaja buscando futuras estrellas y que me pase por su estudio cuando tenga tiempo. Kurt no dejaba de repetirme que le diera una oportunidad pero ambos sabemos lo que pasa cada vez que guardo ilusión por algo, no quiero defraudarme de nuevo"

"Blaine, odio admitirlo pero el chico tiene razón. No pierdes nada con intentarlo" La puerta sonó y mi amiga frunció el ceño, no teníamos a nadie más que a Sam y este se encontraba en viaje así que el ruido solo significaría problemas. Le pedí que aguardara a mis espaldas mientras buscaba algo para defenderme en caso de que fueran aquellos chicos con los que nuestro amigo había peleado una vez por unas deudas, me hubiera gustado que él estuviera conmigo ya que solía entrar en pánico en esta clase de situaciones desde lo ocurrido a la salida de mi primer baile de secundaria.

"Así que lo del robo esta en el pasado ¿Ahora te dedicas a asesinar jóvenes con palos de golf?" Preguntó Kurt con una media sonrisa haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran y el arma improvisada cayera de mis manos, acababa de darme un susto de muerte. Lo fulmine con la mirada y Tina imitó el gesto desde mis espaldas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó mi amiga mientras la hacía retroceder unos pasos para dejar entrar al chico, su cuerpo temblando de frío y su ropa empapada. Los truenos dejaron de escucharse cuando cerré la puerta a sus espaldas y, mientras Tina lo seguía con la mirada, lo conduje al sillón rápidamente.

"¿Puedes prepararnos un café, Tina?" Le supliqué con la mirada, si las expresiones actuaran ya habría matado a Kurt y no podía entender a que se debía aquél odio pero, sin decir una sola palabra, dio media vuelta y se encerró en la minúscula cocina. Encontré una toalla limpia en la estantería del baño y me concentré en secar el cabello de Kurt, haciendo lo posible por no detenerme al pasar mis manos por su delicada piel más del tiempo estrictamente necesario. "¿Qué paso? Se te ve destruido"

"Gracias" Gruñó sarcásticamente y quitó la toalla de mis manos para seguir por sí mismo. "Mis compañeras de piso seguían discutiendo así que cada cual decidió mudarse a un apartamento separado y no había forma de que pudiera pagar el mío por mi mismo, pensé en quedarme tomando café en una estación de servicio hasta la mañana siguiente para encontrar alguna solución al problema pero empezó a llover y me dan miedo las tormentas eléctricas".

"Espero que no te importe dormir en el sillón, Tina tiene la cama y el odio que te tiene se duplicará si le pido que te la ceda" Expliqué mientras daba los pocos pasos de distancia hasta el pequeño armario en donde guardaba mi ropa, escogí la más grande que hubiera porque Kurt parecía bastante más alto pero no quería darle las de Sam. Inexplicablemente, quería verlo usar mi propia ropa, quería que me quedara su aroma de recuerdo cuando me la devolviera.

"¿Y dónde dormirás tú? ¿Dónde duermes usualmente?" Sostuvo la ropa seca y levanto una ceja, receloso, entendí que no se cambiaría hasta que me volteara y me sentí avergonzado por ello, por no poder dejar de mirarlo ni un momento. Me volteé intentando ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas. "En el suelo de lunes a viernes, Sam sale los fines de semana pero te dejo el sillón por esta vez. Cuando vuelva tendrás que dormir en el suelo conmigo".

"Blaine" La voz de Kurt era un susurro, sus manos encontraron las mías para avisarme que había acabado de cambiarse y verlo con mi ropa me provocó el sentimiento que había imaginado pero mucho más fuerte, era simplemente perfecto. "Primero que nada, si yo duermo en el sillón, tú dormirás ahí también. No soy nadie para venir a quitarte el lugar justo los días que te tocan, además, no voy a quedarme aquí. Vine porque está lloviendo, será solo por esta noche"

Apreté sus manos y me acosté a su lado, acariciando su delicada piel y dejándolo sentir la calidez de la mía. "¿A dónde iras luego, entonces?" Supe que intentó cambiar el tema cuando me preguntó sobre la desicion que había tomado respecto al buscatalentos que me había pasado la tarjeta pero, no lo dejaría escapar tan facilmente, lo miré directo a los ojos hasta que contestara mi pregunta y me encontré la mas grande y profunda tristeza que había visto alguna vez en Kurt.

"Renunciaré a mis sueños y volveré a Lima a cuidar de mi padre, no hay espacio para mí en Nueva York y estoy cansado de luchar. Me iré en la mañana y no volveré"


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir. Mis brazos descansaban alrededor del cuerpo frágil y delicado del hombre más hermoso del mundo, sus ojos cerrados con el entrecejo fruncido y la preocupación grabada en sus labios curvados hacia abajo. Me atreví a quitar una mechón de cabello de su frente y, como no se movió del lugar, deje mi mano sobre su mejilla acariciando suavemente su piel. Iba a perderlo para siempre, ya me había dicho que empacaría las pocas pertenencias que había dejado en la casa de sus amigas y renunciaría a su trabajo en Vogue así como había renunciado hacía unos meses a la Universidad de sus sueños para poder pagar la hospitalización de su padre y demás medicinas. "¿Blaine, estas despierto?"

La magia de sus ojos me envolvió en su hechizo a medida que pestañeaba y cambiaba la mueca de su rostro por una encantadora sonrisa, su mano capturando la mía de nuevo para que no escapara del lugar y siguiera acariciándolo con ternura. "Estaba pensando" Contesté asegurándome de susurrar para no despertar a Tina, nos había dejado el café sobre la mesita y se había ido a acostar un par de horas atrás, golpeando la puerta con fuerza al entrar a su cuarto.

"¿Pensando sobre qué?" Insistió acercándose para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, esperaba que no pudiera oír mis latidos desenfrenados pero no me importaba con tal de tenerlo tan cerca, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y los suyos buscando el espacio libre bajo mis brazos y alrededor de mi pecho.

"No quiero dejarte ir, Kurt" Confesé apretándolo contra mi cuerpo y cerrando los ojos, realmente quería poder estar así para siempre y no tener que decirle adiós. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera y todos los problemas desaparecieran, que el mundo fuera solo Kurt y yo, abrazados sobre el sillón de la sala mientras la tormenta se cernía a nuestro alrededor. Cuando abrí los ojos, había lágrimas recorriendo el rostro del castaño y los pocos trozos ilesos de mi corazón acabaron cayéndose a pedazos.

"Yo tampoco quiero que me dejes ir pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, llegué aquí con la frente en alto y me voy a ir de igual forma. No puedo dejar mis principios de lado y hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepienta, y no te sientas mal por lo que estoy diciendo porque a pesar de que te odié al principio, ya te conocí y me di cuenta de que eras una buena persona".

"¿Cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable? Todo estaba bien en tu vida hasta que lo arruiné, es por culpa del dinero que te quité que todos tus sueños se están viniendo abajo y no voy a dejar que te vayas por mi culpa. Voy a dejar mi sueño de lado para hacer que vuelvas a la Universidad, aunque yo no pueda hacerlo y, aunque me estafen en el proceso, voy a aceptar la oferta del buscador de talentos"

"No tengo donde vivir, Blaine" Mis manos limpiaban sus lágrimas y mi frente se apoyaba inconscientemente sobre la suya, su respiración chocando contra la mía y uniéndose como nuestras voces cuando cantábamos, como si fuéramos uno solo.

"Quédate aquí, vive con nosotros. Ahorraré para devolver todo lo que te robé y haré que tu vida sea como antes; seguirás trabajando en Vogue hasta hacerte un diseñador famoso, te graduarás de NYADA con honores, hablaras con tus amigas para reorganizar la banda que disolvieron y salvaras a tu padre. Lo prometo, Kurt. Estas a salvo aquí, voy a protegerte"

"Realmente no sirves como ladrón" Una risa débil escapó de sus labios y esto fue suficiente para hacerme recuperar el aliento, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo indispensable que era el bienestar de aquél chico para sentirme bien y lo importante que se había vuelto en mi vida en cuestión de semanas. "Tina va a matarte cuando se entere"

"No me importa. Nada me importa en realidad, nada más que verte sonreír" Susurré sonrojándome debido a la sorpresa en la mirada del chico y la velocidad en que sus manos sostuvieron mi barbilla y me acercaron para depositar un beso en mi mejilla. No había querido admitirlo hasta el momento pero la sensación creciendo en mi pecho no podía ser escondida por más tiempo, estaba enamorándome de la víctima de mi crimen. Kurt parecía estar tomando venganza, robando mi corazón.

"Gracias, Blaine" Susurró en respuesta y cerró los ojos, acomodándose de nuevo sobre mi pecho mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda y mis labios correspondían su beso dejando uno sobre su cabello y deteniéndome allí mismo para aspirar su delicioso aroma. Pasar el resto de mis días así, viviendo con la persona de la que estaba enamorándome, sería como una burbuja, el mejor de mis sueños.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

"¿No va a leer el contrato antes de firmarlo?" Preguntó el hombre de traje impecable sentado frente a mí tras su inmenso escritorio, si algo había aprendido sobre personas como él era que no eran de fiar y que solo un abogado podría detectar las trampas en letra pequeña pero, no solo no tenía el dinero para disponer de un buen abogado sino que necesitaba firmar cuanto antes.

"Confiaré en su palabra" Sonreí mientras firmaba y levantaba la vista para señalarlo con la lapicera "Me prometió que pagaría por adelantado y que la suma sería la especificada aquí"

"Lo hice, por supuesto, pero de todas formas siempre es bueno leer los contratos aunque este sea de tan solo un año de duración" Aconsejó pero ya había escrito mi nombre en todos los espacios en blanco y entregado los documentos, acababa de hacerme miembro de aquella empresa para proveer la música que usarían en sus próximos comerciales de aquí a un año.

"Bien, mientras mande urgentemente el dinero a la cuenta que le indiqué no me importará ser su esclavo por un año, estoy bien con cualquier cosa" Había acabado robando a gente inocente, no creía que nada del contrato pudiera ser peor que eso. No había querido decirle a nadie sobre mi visita a la empresa así que aquella mañana, cuando Kurt me despertó con un vaso de jugo natural recién exprimido –naranjas que el supermercado donde trabajaba Sam le mandó de regalo- y galletas de chocolate –cortesía de la anciana a la que Tina cuidaba ahora- le mentí diciendo que me habían llamado del taller y volvería en cuanto resolviera algunos asuntos.

"Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Blaine Anderson, nos vemos mañana a las ocho" Exclamó el hombre tomando mi mano y sacudiéndola formalmente, una sonrisa escapando de mi rostro mientras atravesaba las puertas del edificio. El adelanto era, aproximadamente, el dinero que le había robado a Kurt y ahora estaba devuelto en su cuenta correspondiente. No lamentaba que no me sobrara nada en absoluto más que para un par de entradas al teatro y una humilde cena, de hecho, necesitaba celebrar por lo acontecido así que gastaría hasta la última moneda para divertirme con mi nuevo mejor amigo, el chico por quien empezaba a sentir algo que nunca había sentido por nadie antes.

"Si sigues desprendiendo todo ese brillo, no tendremos que pagar más la cuenta de la luz" Bromeó Tina cuando llegué a casa aquella noche, intentó contenerse pero le contagié mi buen humor de inmediato y Sam soltó la risa desde la cocina con el sartén en la mano y el viejo delantal blanco cayendo graciosamente a los lados de su cadera. "¿Por qué la radiante sonrisa, Blainey days?"

"¿Dónde esta Kurt?" Pregunté sin poder contenerme, mirando de un lado a otro y esperando a que, como las últimas cuatro noches, el castaño apareciera corriendo para recibirme con un abrazo y comida recién hecha mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón a charlar sobre lo ocurrido en el día. Luego veríamos películas hasta que se hiciera tarde y prepararíamos las mantas en el suelo para dejar el sillón a Sam, nuestros cuerpos tan juntos como fuera posible para conservar el calor y su cabello despeinado reposando bajo mi barbilla permitiéndome disfrutar de su dulce aroma durante toda la noche.

"Blaine" La voz de Sam era mucho más apagada de lo habitual y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tina mientras dejaba caer el contenido del sartén en mi plato y lo colocaba sobre la mesita, sus manos apretando una de las mías para dejar la otra a ella. "Kurt se fue"

El silencio se hizo presente en el apartamento, mi respiración se detuvo hasta volver a normalizarse lentamente "¿Es una especie de broma cruel, cierto? Vamos, déjenme en paz y díganme de una vez por todas donde esta Kurt, tengo que hablar con él" Mis amigos bajaron la vista, noté de inmediato que no estaban bromeando "¡¿Kurt?! Kurt, vamos. Voy a enojarme contigo si no sales ahora mismo de donde estés" Recorrí la casa de un lugar a otro pero no era tan grande como para permitir que una persona se escondiera en ella sin ser encontrada, el pánico invadía la razón, las lágrimas se aglomeraban y esperaban para escapar y deslizarse por mis mejillas.

"Dejo una nota diciendo que era una emergencia per no especificó si volvería, pensamos que quizás se marchó sin despedirse porque tú no lo hubieras dejado ir de no ser así y porque no estaba preparado para decirte adiós. No sabes cuanto lo siento, Blaine" Susurró mi amigo, tirando de mi mano para darme un fuerte abrazo, mis puños adueñándose de su camisa y estrujándola entre mis dedos mientras el llanto se hacía presente y mi cuerpo temblaba desprotegido. "Oh, Blaine" Tina se unió al abrazo, era inútil morder mis labios para que los gritos de dolor no escaparan, los gemidos rompiendo el nudo de mi garganta.

"Lo amo. Amo a Kurt Hummel, tienen que traerlo de vuelta. Dios, no pude decirle. Estoy enamorado de Kurt, no quiero dejarlo ir, él no pudo haberse ido. ¡Lo quiero de vuelta!" Mis piernas no aguantaban el peso de mi cuerpo así que caí de rodillas mirando hacia la ventana, esperando que él apareciera de un momento a otro, mis puños golpeando el suelo y mi cabeza gacha derramando lágrimas que siempre había contenido. Había explotado, necesitaba mi pilar, necesitaba al amor de mi vida de vuelta.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Pasaron dos meses y mi vida fue de mal en peor; Kurt no había vuelto a casa y el sufrimiento aumentaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ir al trabajo en la empresa se convertía en una tortura porque me tomaba toda la mañana imposibilitándome de trabajar en otra cosa y no recibía sueldo porque todo me lo del año me lo habían dado por adelantado para que devolviera el dinero que había robado, era por tanto un esclavo con la obligación de ir pero sin recibir nada a cambio. No pude pagar mi parte del apartamento y, antes de que mis amigos pudieran decir nada al respecto, empaqué mis cosas y me fui una noche sin avisarles. No volví a hablar con ellos desde entonces.

Lo único que me permitía alimentarme era lo poco que ganaba como mecánico pero estar en el taller me recordaba los momentos que había compartido con el castaño y eso me rompía el corazón por lo que, sabía bien, no iba a aguantar allí. Iba a volver a Ohio, no tenía más opción que tragarme el orgullo y hablar con mis padres porque la otra opción era morir de hambre y frío en un lugar en el que, se suponía, todos mi sueños se hicieran realidad y encontrara la felicidad que había esperado toda mi vida.

No podía creer que Kurt me hubiera abandonado, no sabía que había hecho mal. Los primeros días sin él fueron una eterna agonía, le había mandado centenares de mensajes desde el teléfono de Tina y no me había contestado ni uno de ellos. No daba señales de vida, como si hubiera desaparecido. Me vi tentado de acompañar a Sam en sus viajes a Lima y buscarlo pero no tenía dinero y no podía pedir a mis amigos, suficiente con que hubieran pagado las deudas del alquiler que se me habían empezado a acumular. Estaba perdido, sin esperanza.

"¡Blaine Anderson!" Sam chilló, a poco de provocarme un par cardíaco. "¡Eres la persona más detestable del mundo, voy a matarte pequeño e irritante Hobbit de cuarta!"

"Yo también te extrañe" Suspiré intentando normalizar los latidos de mi corazón, acababa de salir del edificio luego de grabar un par de canciones nuevas y, así de perdido en mis pensamientos, la voz de Sam me había tomado por sorpresa "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Me dijiste que trabajabas aquí antes de escapar como un cobarde así que vine todos los días a diferentes horarios para encontrarte, hasta que finalmente lo logré ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que esta Tina? No ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste y no duerme en las noches, fue lo más patético y egoísta que hiciste en tu vida" Decía dándome un suave empujón en el hombro, una parte de mí se impresionaba de que fuera él quien me regañara en lugar de mi amiga pero lo había extrañado tanto que hasta se sentían bien sus gritos y reclamos, me merecía cada uno de ellos.

"No quería ser una molestia. Sam, la vida apesta, ya no sé qué hacer" Susurré bajando la mirada y, como cuando éramos jóvenes chicos de secundaria, me dio uno de esos abrazos que tanto había echado de menos y necesitado en aquellos momentos "¿Por qué me abandonó?"

"No te abandonó, es por eso que he estado buscándote desesperadamente. Tú, bebé llorón" Siguió insultándome pero su voz se había suavizado, caminamos juntos hasta nuestra cafetería favorita y nos sentamos en donde siempre. "Kurt regresó. Está en el apartamento ahora"

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis manos temblaban mientras rodeaban la taza de chocolate caliente y creí que no sería capaz de hablar de nuevo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, el dolor de todos estos meses me había dado la fuerza necesaria. "No quiero volver a verlo. No puedo creer que me abandonara de un momento a otro sin avisar, no quiero encariñarme con él y tener que perderlo de nuevo. No ha hecho más que arruinar mi vida, todo se destruyó y se volvió aun peor de lo que estaba antes de conocerlo. Es lo peor que me ha pasado y siquiera le importo lo suficiente para contestar mis mensajes, será mejor que me olvide de él".

"Los contestó pero como escapaste como una colegiala en sus 'días', no pudiste ver sus explicaciones. Tina quería darte su celular para que vieras las contestaciones de Kurt pero te fuiste antes de que pudiera y no hemos dejado de buscarte desde entonces, su primer mensaje te lo mandó la noche que escapaste y desde entonces no ha parado hasta la mañana en que finalmente regresó, hace un par de días". Explicó Sam pero no había nada que pudiera decir para convencerme, ya había tomado mi decisión.

"Como sea, dile a Kurt que no quiero volver a verlo. Me despediré de Tina pronto y me iré de vuelta a casa a hablar con mis padres, no tengo intenciones de luchar por un chico que me abandonó"

"Él no te abandonó, tonto. Tuvo que marchar y nos confesó no haber dejado de pensar en ti desde entonces" Sam parecía agotado, tomó un sorbo de su café y me miró a los ojos con tristeza. "Su padre murió, Blaine".


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. No solo había robado a Kurt y acusado de tener una vida perfecta –cuando en realidad no la tenía, en absoluto- sino que, incluso luego de eso, había estado molesto con él mientras pasaba los momentos más difíciles de su vida. No había estado a su lado, había escapado y me había alejado jurándome no volver a verlo, acusándolo de haberme abandonado cuando era yo quien debía estar ahí para él. Al principio me dije que, de todas formas, no volvería a verlo porque había ocasionado más mal del que podría curar y él merecía algo mejor que yo. Pero Sam me había forzado a enfrentarme a mis problemas hasta que finalmente me convenció por lo que, ahí estaba ahora, sentado frente el piano del restaurante unos minutos antes de que comenzara el turno de Kurt.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night (Mirlo que cantas de madrugada)  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly (Ten estas alas rotas y aprende a volar)  
All your life, you were only waiting for (Toda tu vida solo has esperado)  
This moment to arise (Por este momento para alzarte al vuelo)

La puerta se abrió dando paso al dueño de mi corazón, mis dedos recorriendo el teclado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Un paso, otro, cada vez más cerca de donde me encontraba. Su voz, apenas quebrada, se unió a la mía mientras se detenía frente al piano:

Blackbird singing in the dead of night (Mirlo que cantas de madrugada)  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see (Ten estos ojos hundidos y aprende a ver)  
All your life, you were only waiting for (Toda tu vida has esperado)

This moment to be free. (Por este momento para liberarte).

Siquiera pude terminar de tocar las últimas notas y mis brazos ya estaban alrededor de Kurt, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras soltaba el llanto, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda "Lo siento tanto" Le susurraba besando su cabello y queriendo hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir mejor, necesitando protegerlo y verlo sonreír de nuevo.

"Sam me dijo que estarías aquí, yo…" Se alejó por un momento para limpiar sus lágrimas y levantó la vista, nuestros ojos encontrándose luego de tanto tiempo, la necesidad de besarlo haciéndose cada vez más grande. "No sé qué decir. Encontré el dinero que depositaste en mi cuenta, realmente no me lo esperaba. Te debo tanto, Blaine, lo que hiciste fue increíble".

Negué. La felicidad de Kurt solo me hacía sentir más culpable, no era increíble que una persona devolviera el dinero robado porque se suponía que no lo robara en primer lugar. Era él a quien uno debía admirar por haberme aceptado incluso luego de que le hiciera todo lo que le había hecho, su perdón era un regalo que cuidaría, no volvería a defraudarlo y estaba ya listo para confesar mis sentimientos. "Kurt, yo…"

"Como no pude utilizar el dinero en mi padre hice algo que sé, es lo que él hubiera querido" Explicó mientras mis manos secaban sus mejillas y sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar de mis caricias. "Carole me confesó que, antes de que fuera internado, él le había mostrado el lugar en donde escondía sus ahorros. No me había hablado de ellos porque sabía que los gastaría en él, en intentar salvarlo, así que fueron su secreto hasta ahora. Él guardaba eso para que fuera a la Universidad, para que volviera a NYADA" Explicó y tuve que dejar lo que pensaba decirle para otro momento, porque aquello era una noticia maravillosa.

"Oh, Kurt ¡Eso es genial! Estoy tan feliz de que puedas finalmente hacer lo que siempre quisiste" Le dije y el me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que tanto había esperado por ver, una de las que me volvía loco.

"Espera, lo mejor viene ahora. Hablé con los de NYADA para decirles que había estábamos interesados en audicionar y nos dieron una fecha para dentro de una semana, podremos hacerlo como un dúo y, si tenemos suerte y nos aceptan, empezamos el próximo semestre" Exclamó tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dándome un leve apretón, mis ojos abriéndose al tiempo que mi boca, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír y a punto de decirle a Kurt que cancelara todo porque apenas tenía dinero para comer, no podría pagar por la Universidad. "Y más vale que no te preocupes por el dinero porque, ahora que tengo lo que papá había ahorrado para mí, voy a prestarte todo lo de la cuenta que habías robado y me lo devolverás cuando puedas. No es como si necesitara para comer o pagar el alquiler porque, si entramos a NYADA, podemos vivir en las habitaciones de allí y comer en la cafetería".

No pude contenerme más, había estado haciéndolo por demasiado tiempo. Lo rodeé con mis brazos, levantándolo unos centímetros por encima del suelo para darle una vuelta y acercar su rostro al mío besando sus labios intensamente. "Te amo, Kurt".


End file.
